


A Germae Wedding

by A_Gh0ulish_0wl



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Ceremony, F/M, I know nothing of weddings, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Gh0ulish_0wl/pseuds/A_Gh0ulish_0wl
Summary: It’s Germ and Mae’s wedding day.





	A Germae Wedding

The golden bells chimed, their soothing sound resonating throughout the Church of the First Coalescence. It was rare for the bells to be rung, only ringing on special occasions like a wedding or the anointment of a new clergy member. They rang today because of the former.

In the main church hall, there was silence, besides the pastor Karen Young reading off the basic marriage speech to the bride and groom. The bride in question was Mae Borowski.

Mae never thought of marriage, even after dropping out of college. She originally saw it as a waste of time, something that was so boring and mundane. In fact, Mae saw romance in general as pretty stupid. That was until she met her future husband Jeremy Warton, or Germ Warfare for short.

She knew the grackle from her best friend Gregg, and just saw him as another friend. He would tag along with Gregg and Casey, another friend of Mae's. It was until Mae moved back into her home in Possum Springs that she began to bond with Germ. She began to hang around him more often during her first week back from college, getting to know more about the eccentric grackle, like his fascination with nature and love for video games. She met his pet opossum Rabies, his crust punk friends, and even met most of his family during a sloppy joe dinner night. Their bond really grew after the whole encounter with the cultists and the truth about Casey when Germ helped rescue Mae and her friends and caved in the mines with his dynamite. To this day, Mae never figured out  
where Germ got his hands on the dynamite and she never asked. It was probably or the better.

After the incident in the mines, life somewhat resumed to normal for Mae and Possum Springs. Mae's mental health was slowly improving, along with the bonds with her friends and family, especially with Germ. She began to see Germ the same way Gregg saw his boyfriend Angus: a corner for comfort, and someone to really open up to. Their purely platonic friendship slowly evolved into a romantic relationship, something that shocked everyone within their circle of friends. Bea Santello was probably the most shocked of them all.

"I thought you were going to pursue that Bombshell chick." Bea said when Mae and Germ announced their relationship.

"Guess my eyes wandered somewhere else." Mae replied.

Bea just hummed, then nodded in approval.

The pair dated for at least two years, going on simple dates, like dinner at the Clik Clak Diner or hanging out with Rabies under the bridge. A fond memory with Germ that Mae remembered was when she and Germ were making out on the railing of the bridge when they both almost fell off. At least Germ pulled himself and Mae up before things got messy. The two just laughed after that.

It was one that bridge that Germ took his knee and showed her the diamond ring.

"Margaret Borowski..." he began. "Will you marry me?"

Mae stood there dumbstruck before she yelled out 'Yes!'. She then tackle hugged Germ, nuzzling her face into the grackle's coat neck, laughing happily. Her negative perception on marriage was thrown out the window as she gladly embraced a new life with her future husband.

Now here she was, standing face to face with her soon to be husband. She and Germ listened intently on Karen's speech, eyes still locked on each other. 

"Please take each other by the right hand." said Karen.

They locked their hands with each other, Mae squeezing rather tightly on Germ's. Germ slightly flinched in surprise of Mae's strength. Thankfully, Karen nor any of the wedding guests in the pews didn't catch it. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

As Karen continued on with the testimony, Mae began to think of the future. She planned on moving out of her parents' attic and find an apartment with Germ. She did wish she and him could apartment hunt somewhere near Bright Harbor, but her mental state hasn't fully recovered yet. Under her doctor's orders, Mae had to remain in Possum Springs until her mind was fully sound. Even with these limitations, Mae didn't mind at all. At least she and Germ could move into the apartment complex Gregg and Angus were living in before they moved to Bright Harbor. Perhaps that is what they should do, she thought. It'll take a lot of work and money, but Mae was willing to go through with it. It will all be worth it.

"May the best man give the bride and groom the rings?" said Pastor Karen, interrupting Mae's thoughts.

Both Mae and Germ nominated Gregg to be the best man. She would've chosen Casey if he was still alive and well...

Gregg walked to them, holding out the pillow carrying the rings. The pair grabbed the bands, each of them slipping the rings on each other's fingers. Gregg smiled before returning back his spot next to Angus.

Karen looked over to Germ.

"Jeremy Warton," she began. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and comfort, for prosperity and adversity, in sickness and in health, for as long shall you live?"

Germ nodded. "I do."

Karen then turned to Mae.

"Margaret Borowski, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and comfort, for prosperity and adversity, in sickness and in health, for as long shall you live?"

Mae's heartbeat accelerated. "I do." she responded.

Karen then cleared her throat. "Through the power of the God above, watching us through the heavens, I pronounce Mae and Jeremy husband and wife, in Their holy sanctuary. You may kiss the bride."

Germ leaned in, giving Mae a simple kiss on her lips. The family and guests rose from their pews and applauded loudly. Gregg sniffled, while Angus smiled. Bea gave a large crocodilian smile, even though tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. 

Mae and Germ locked their hands together and stepped down from the podium as the organs played the traditional wedding song. Mae looked upwards and grinned.

She wasn't too sure if a god does exist, but They do, then she is glad They've blessed her with such an amazing husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
